Your DannyLindsay Moment for the Weekend
by cojiesmama
Summary: It's always great to parade your love without actually meaning it haha. Another short and sweet fic for the weekend.


INTRODUCTION: Anyone who's ever been in a non-platonic relationship with the opposite sex could hopefully relate to this little story. More than holding hands or kissing or sex, love can be seen in the simplest circumstances.

PROLOGUE: Flack, Lindsay and Hawkes are working on a man's suicide, Carl Giovanni. He apparently jumped off a building. But autopsy reports on the man shows that he was a cripple and there was no wheelchair in sight. His apartment was three floors down. There was no way he crawled to the top of the building to jump. Thus the team suspected murder

Mac, Danny and Stella are working on the death of a Filipina woman, Gladys Mendoza, whose body was found in a suitcase at the baggage hull of an airplane at JFK airport. The plane, and therefore the suitcase, was en route to Manila. Sex kit on the woman had two DNA donors --- one unknown, the other came back the suicide vic, Carl Giovanni.

In effect, the two teams are working on the same case.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chinese take-outs sat beside case folders and pens and cellphones at the NYPD break room. On one side of the table sat Flack, Lindsay and Hawkes --- they were running the Carl Giovanni case. On the other side were Mac, Danny and Stella, who in turn was running the Gladys Mendoza case.

Adam Ross had brought the team together, when his DNA results showed that the sperm recovered from Gladys Mendoza came from Carl Giovanni --- both turned up dead on suspicious circumstances.

"Alright, this is what we have so far" Mac begins "Gladys Mendoza had no cuts or bruises on her. There were no prints on the suitcase. No trace of DNA. The only DNA we recovered was from her sex kit, two donors. One from Carl Giovanni, the other came up unknown."

_Danny takes a Chinese box and makes a disgusting face. He looks at Lindsay. Lindsay mouths "Tofu?" Danny nods. Lindsay takes the box from Danny._

"Well here's what we know" Hawkes answered.

_Flack gives Lindsay a confused look. "He doesn't like tofu" Lindsay whispers to him_

"Carl Giovanni has been a cripple since birth. There was no elevator in the five-story building. There was no way he could have taken three flights of stairs to the roof. We found bruising on his ankles. Drag marks."

"Tox screen on the vic showed high levels of Zolpidem in his system." Lindsay said.

"Sleeping pills?" Stella asked. "Drugged and then dragged. By who?"

_Lindsay opens a Coke can and pours herself a glass. Danny looks at her as if saying "What are you doing?".Danny takes the coke can and the glass from her. Lindsay crosses her arms and pouts._

"It can't be by our vic. Coroner set the time of her death five hours before your vic died" Mac says.

_Danny turns to Stella "Caffeine gives her palpitations" he tells her. Stella nods her head._

"What about the second DNA profile?" Lindsay said "Do we have any leads?"

"Yeah" Danny answered "DNA has Common alleles with Carl Giovanni. His fiancée had sex with either his son or his father".

"Carl Giovanni lived alone" Flack continued. "There was no evidence of a son, a father, or any other family member. Not even Gladys. No DNA, no prints."

_Lindsay digs her chopsticks in her take out box and takes a bite from a dumpling. Her eyes widen. She ate something good. Danny smiled at her, as if saying "Really?". Lindsay hands him the takeout box and points the chopstix at the box as if saying "You gotta try this". Danny takes a dumpling from the box._

"Alright, new direction." Mac concludes as he stands up from his seat. "We split up in pairs. Flack and Hawkes, get everything you can on Gladys Mendoza from the Philippine Embassy and from Immigration. Stella and I will dig into Carl Giovanni's life, see if he has a son or if his father is still alive and well. My money is on the son --- he would have greater strength to stuff Gladys Mendoza in a suitcase and throw Carl Giovanni off the side of the building. Danny and Lindsay…"

Danny and Lindsay look at Mac.

"You guys stay here at the lab, process everything we throw at you. We reconvene in two hours." Mac and Stella stands and leaves.

Flack looks at Danny and Lindsay and laughs.

"What?" Danny asked, a mouthful of dumplings in his mouth.

"You two" Hawkes said.

"You're like an old married couple". Flack stands up and leaves the room, Hawkes follows him.

From a distance, Danny and Lindsay could hear Flack in a mock voice _"He doesn't like tofu"._ They both laugh.


End file.
